Tobias Rask
Character: Dr. Tobias Rask Player: RAWisJimbo Position: Medically Adept Swede Demeanor: Tobias is typically a bumbling and distracted man with his head in the clouds, though he shows extreme focus in situations where he has to. He has trust issues based on world events and bandit groups, but upon befriending someone, they basically evaporate.His distracted appearance is contrasted heavily by a sarcastic and at time passive-aggressive attitude. Nature: When someone befriends Tobias, he will stop at nothing to keep them alive. Tobias became a doctor to keep the human race going, and though he’ll be mistrusting at first, after some time of friendship, he will open up a lot more. He hopes to get himself and his friends through the nuclear winter as best he can. Description: Tobias is a disheveled and messy looking man, appearing to be in his late twenties. He has a mop of messy brown hair on his head, and his face is covered with a messy layer of stubble. He has heavy bags under his green eyes from a lack of sleep, and bent glasses strung over his nose. He stands at 5’8 and is thin as a twig. He is usually seen wearing a wrinkled dress shirt and half-undone tie, with a puffy overcoat. Stats: Characters have 15 points to spend. It costs one point to buy a rank in a stat, or to be trained in a skill. Trained skills are indicated with bold. Health * Physical Health: 12 * Mental Health: 14 * Strength: 0 * Athletics * Melee * Ranged (heavy) * Toughness: 2 * Resilience * Determination * Speed: 2 * Acrobatics * Stealth * Ranged * Charm: 0 * Persuasion * Bluff * Intimidation * Intelligence: 3 * Perception * Insight * Logic * Education: 4 * Engineering * Survival * Medicine Specialties: * No Interruptions: 4. Tobias may be frail, but he can take a hit if it means saving another life. (If Tobias used his most recent turn to heal someone, he can choose to gain +4 resilience to any attack he receives. However, he cannot do this more than once per run.) * Thanks for Being Here: 2. Tobias doesn’t like to be alone. He feels more steady and calm when in a group.(Tobias can get +2 to Logic when accompanied by at least two other group members.) Gear: * Beretta M92F * Medical Backpack * Bandages * Suture Kit * Instant Ice Packs * Splints * Snowcress * Canned food * Bottled water * Thermal pads * Beat-up survival knife Possessions: Tobias has only his degree left. Personal History: Tobias was born on July 7th, 2024 to a lower-class swedish family in Stockholm. His parents were determined to make sure that he didn’t end up where they were, and as such were very pushy towards his work in school. Unlike most kids, Tobias was okay with this. He maintained straight As from grade 1 all the way through his graduation in high school. While in his later middle school years, Tobias gained an affinity for medicine and health, and due to his high grades through all his schooling, Tobias gained a scholarship for medical school in 2038. He immediately accepted and excelled there, too. In most situations, his peers had described him as distracted, awkward, and messy. But to his teachers, and later his employers, Tobias had been an attentive, focused, and determined doctor. Though his social life was never great, Tobias did have many friends from his job before the bombs dropped, and when they did, he and his friends managed to escape the blast, and made their way through Finland, and halfway through Russia before being split up by a bandit attack. Now Tobias scavenges for medical supplies and food throughout the wasteland, hoping to find at least one group that won’t betray him or later split up. Miscellaneous: Tobias really likes to fish, but has found trouble doing so in recent times, as most water sources are crowded with mutants. Loot: As of yet, Tobias has not been on any runs, and has not obtained any loot. Category:Approved